Volver a empezar
by Ame No Yoru
Summary: No era como si ambas quisieran reconciliarse; tampoco era como si la situación lo merite, pero la sonrisa sarcástica y la desesperación que se reflejaba en sus ojos oscuros la obligó a redimirse. —¿Lo siento?


_**¡Hola! **_Y bienvenidos. Esta es una historia bastante importante para mi, un fic en el que me esmeré un poco más que en los demás que he hecho. ¿Por qué? Es mi primer fic en este fandom que no es FioLee. Es mi primer fic _yuri_. Y….de por sí me gustó como quedó. Esta pareja me tiene algo que me atrapa, más que nada con sus imágenes C: Sus fics, everything. Desde lo rosada que es Bonnibel hasta lo macabra que puede llegar a ser Marceline, pero buena persona. Nunca pensé escribir un yuri, pero me dije que, si escribí al menos UN drabble yaoi, ¿por qué no escribir yuri?

**Advertencias: **Lesbianismo marcado, carencia total de sentido común y posiblemente Ooc.

**Disclaimers: **Adventure time ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Mi retorcida mente quiere emparejarlos a toda costa y crea historias que difícilmente se verían posibles.

Ahora, **¡disfruten!**

* * *

**Volver a empezar.**

Vacilas unos instantes antes de voltearte a verla. Te muerdes el labio inferior con inseguridad, sintiéndote totalmente confusa y, prácticamente, se te hace difícil respirar de tan solo observarla. Un hormigueo incómodo se hace propietario de tu vientre y la sensación agridulce en la boca del estómago se acentúa más a cada segundo que pasa. Marceline te observa fijamente, penetrando en lo más profundo de tu dulce corazón.

— ¿Bonni?

Su voz llama tu nombre y un escalofrío te arrulla de pies a cabeza, mientras memorizas con ahínco cada gota de voz que escapa de sus labios. Bebes su presencia con la mirada y sus labios entreabiertos son extrañamente apetecibles, dándote una sensación que hace tiempo había olvidado; una necesidad que no recordabas haber sentido antes con una persona que no fuera ella. La necesidad de besar, de presionar sus labios con los tuyos.

Asientes con la cabeza cautelosamente, recuperando la compostura y olvidando momentáneamente el shock del que antes habías sido víctima. La sensación de hormigueo aún está latente, pero la inseguridad desaparece con cada minuto que pasa, mientras te acostumbras, otra vez, a disimular tus nervios frente a ella.

— Marceline.

Seca, tu tono es cortante, duro, frío y elegante. Como aquella vez. Recuerdas claramente cómo a sus ojos enrojecidos les iba desapareciendo el color y su mueca refulgente de sonrisas se convertía en una de confusión, mientras sus cejas se fruncían rápidamente.

_» ¿Cómo has podido hacer esto? ¡Marceline! Eso es desagradable._

¿Cuántos años han pasado desde que se desvaneció aquella relación? Aquél baile marcó en sus vidas su separación, su rompimiento definitivo. Todo por culpa de tu estupidez y tus quehaceres reales, que te mantenían ocupada. O quizá, tu apariencia rosada que oculta lo más oscuro de ti: _la arrogancia._

_» No soy perfecta, Bonni. Tampoco pretendo querer serlo._

Recuerdas perfectamente como chasqueó su lengua y su tono agrio al hablar, cómo colgó su bajo-hacha a su hombro y voló por una de las ventanas del castillo, dejando atrás el dulce reino y a su princesa con la cólera subida a niveles infinitos, el rostro rojo de furia y la coherencia cegada de ira.

Desde entonces, no se han vuelto a ver directamente.

—Aún conservas mi camiseta, ¿eh?

Asientes con lentitud. —Creo que es bonita.

Aquella camiseta, doblada debajo de tu almohada se hace presente en tu mente y un flash-back del pasado de reproduce como una cinta antigua de películas, invisible, frente a tus ojos. Su mirada ilusionada, el paquete entre sus brazos, la sonrisa que poseía.

_» ¿E-Esto es para mí?_

_Marceline asiente. _

_»Por nuestro aniversario._

Quizá no es la camiseta más bonita del mundo y el negro no pegaba con tu falda rosada ese día, pero la sonrisa floreciente en su rostro era suficiente para apretar el paquete contra tu pecho con amor y acariciarlo contra tu mejilla.

_» ¡Es asombrosa, Marcelina!_

El sonrojo de sus mejillas sigue latente en tu memoria. La felicidad que le había embargado aquella vez fue suficiente para hacerte sonreír de igual forma y luego, saltar a abrazarla a pesar de tus zapatos de tacón y la altura en la que ella se veía suspendida, enredar tus brazos en su cuello y besarle la mejilla con profundo sentimiento.

Marceline se hace hacia atrás y notas que se rehúsa a acercarse a ti. Quiere mantener una distancia prudente para no cometer una locura y das gracias al cielo que ella sea consciente del magnetismo que hay entre las dos. Quizá, si se acercara, aprovecharías la oportunidad para realizar ese anhelante deseo prohibido que late incesantemente por realizarle.

—No pensé que te volvería a ver — silba, alzando su cabeza hacia arriba y observando el cielo oscuro, — ¿Qué te trae por estos bosques oscuros, Bonni? No son lugar para gente de…_tu clase_ —paladea la última palabra con satisfacción, acentuando el significado que quiso dar. Te sientes ofendida, pero aprietas tus labios rosados con fuerza para evitar soltar alguna tontería que la haría gritar y reclamar, como la última vez.

—Estaba buscando algo. —Mencionas entre dientes, casi inatendiblemente, pero sus oídos desarrollados lo reciben claramente y suelta una risa catatónica y corta.

— ¿Para tu juego de ciencias? Oh, no. Ya lo pillé. Para revivir a tu gente dulce, ¿no?

Si bien sus comentarios fuera de lugar te producen una agria indignación en el estómago, te resistes a replicar y proteger tu dignidad, mordiéndote la lengua para evitar una discusión que, tarde o temprano, se llevaría a cabo.

—Yo….yo… — cierras los ojos con fuerza y no puedes evitar afirmar que Marceline dio en el clavo_, casi_. Porque ahora que piensas con claridad, las medicinas que buscas no existen en ese bosque oscuro. No. Te viste manejada por tu subconsciente y entraste a ese bosque tétrico, guiada por tus pies, con la seguridad ciega de que Marceline estaba allí. Porque tienes que admitir que esa noche soñaste con ella, cuando no lo hacías hace años; y te viste envuelta por la necesidad de verla directamente, sin estar en presencia de nadie más que ustedes dos y la privacidad, disimulo y confidencia de los árboles altos y anchos.

—Yo solo paseaba. — Hiperventilas y aspiras una gran bocanada de aire, antes de dejar escapar el oxígeno lentamente por entre tus labios. Marceline alza una ceja en confusión.

— ¿Una princesa como tú? ¿Tan rosada, tan delicada? ¿En este bosque oscuro y tenebroso? No me hagas reír, Bubblegum.

De repente su tono se había tornado serio, y sus últimas palabras se vieron teñidas de desdén. La burla que antes nacía de sus labios se transformó en cinismo, uno tétrico que te abochornaba y te confundía.

Alzaste una mano, deteniéndola. No podías soportar que te criticara de tal forma, degradándote como si te trataras de una persona cualquiera de las Tierras de Aaa. No estabas acostumbrada a eso hasta que Abadeer se cruzó en tu camino y sus palabras hirientes fluyeron de sus labios libremente, haciéndote fijar los ojos en la realidad, y que las pesadez caiga sobre tus hombros como plomo.

— No te atrevas a juzgarme, Marceline. No lo hagas. — Susurraste, con un extraño sentimiento de dolor surcándote el estómago, subiendo hasta el pecho y golpeando en tu corazón con fuerza. No es algo a lo que estabas acostumbrada y ahora mismo te arrepientes de haber salido del palacio, de haber esquivado a la gente dulce y tus quehaceres reales, de haberle mentido a Mentita, quién tenía depositada toda su confianza en ti. Pero te viste obligada a hacerlo.

La risa una vez más catatónica hace eco entre los troncos muertos de los árboles. Las hojas secas se arremolinan detrás de ti y ella sacude la cabeza como si todo se tratara de un mal chiste que le causó gracia. Segundos después vuelve a mirarte con profundidad y una sonrisa sarcástica aparece en sus labios, se lleva un mechón de cabello oscuro detrás de su oreja en punta y se acerca súbitamente a ti, acortando la distancia considerablemente, en calidad de mirarte de cerca y rozar su nariz con la tuya.

Dejas exclamar un gemido de sorpresa e intentas hacerte hacia atrás, pero ella te toma del codo, impidiéndote el escape.

— ¿Adonde crees que vas, Princesa? No hemos terminado aquí — susurra. Su voz se mezcla con el trinar de los pájaros, –posiblemente cuervos- a la distancia, llena de veneno. Intentas hacerte hacia atrás, murmurando incongruencias. — Dejemos en claro que…yo _**nunca**_ te he criticado. Siempre fuiste tú quien estaba descontenta conmigo, con mi forma de ser. — Su tono derramaba rencor y aumentó la fuerza en su agarre. Soltaste un quejido de dolor y volviste a forcejear para intentar soltarse. Ella sigue deteniéndote, rehusándose a dejarte libre sin antes escuchar lo que tiene para decir.

— ¡Lo siento, quieres! ¡Lo siento mucho, Marceline! — Exclamas finalmente, con lágrimas en los ojos. Detienes el forcejeo y la observas. Ella te mira fijamente, formando una pequeña 'o' con los labios y una mirada confusa, sorprendida.

—B-Bonnibel…

—T-Te he dicho que no me digas así. — Gruñes, haciéndote hacia atrás. La mirada plácida de Marceline se fija en ti y al notarlo, tu cuerpo tiembla de pies a cabeza, más aún cuando notas que acerca con lentitud su rostro al tuyo.

Tu cabeza empieza a dar vueltas al sentir su aliento cerca. El perfume profundo y seductor que Marceline emanaba tenía mezcla de fresas y ese aroma exótico que intoxicaba. Mientras te embelesabas y te concentrabas en beber cada gota de su olor, ella jugó con un mechón pegajoso de tu cabello y deslizó sus dedos por él, tomándote por la nuca y acercándote con lentitud hacia sí misma. Presionó tus labios contra los suyos y dejaste caer la resistencia que oponías. La suavidad de su nuevo agarre se afirmó y el beso inoportuno se volvió lento, suave, delicado, tal como el que deseabas con ahínco hace unos minutos.

Te apartas y la expresión de tu rostro no era otra que de sorpresa. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en tus labios y la mirada brillante, rojiza de Marceline se clavó en tus orbes rosados. Le tomaste una mano y la miraste como si no la conocieras, deseando _volver a empezar_, pero sin olvidar los momentos dulces que pasaron juntas en el pasado.

— ¿Lo siento?

Dijo. Alzaste una ceja, aún contemplándola de cerca con confusión.

— ¿Por qué te disculpas?

—Por llamarte rosada.

Tus mejillas se tiñen de un leve rojo pálido.

—Perdonada. — Te encoges de hombros restándole importancia y te acercas a ella, depositando tu rostro en el hueco disponible que hay entre su clavícula y mentón, justo donde se encuentran sus marcas de mordedura. Sonríes contra su piel, dejando que tu aliento dulce y cálido entibie su frío ser.

— A todo esto, — Marceline aspiró una bocanada de aire y te acarició la espalda con cariño, — ¿qué haces _**verdaderamente**_ aquí?

Te apartas otra vez de ella y alzas la mirada, esta vez atreviéndote a mirarla sin tapujos. Te muerdes el labio inferior y respondes, mientras enrollas tus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

—Quería verte, sin saberlo.

* * *

Si llegaron hasta acá, quiere decir que un poco les gustó o los entretuvo. O son como yo, que primer leen las notas de autor antes de prestarle atención al fic en cuestión~. Lamento mucho si los decepcioné, o con mi narración o con mi falta de experiencia en esto. En el romance y en las relaciones mujerxmujer. Hice a una Bonnibel levemente arrogante y quizá Marceline está totalmente fuera de personaje, pero nunca antes había escrito con ellas y, vaya que **me costaron los diálogos**. Las formas de hablar fue lo que más me complicó. La narración fue elegida en segunda persona porque así empecé a escribirlo inconscientemente y cuando me di cuenta fue demasiado tarde. Todo desde el punto de vista de Dulce Princesa.

El título, el título fue totalmente random. Quizá habría cabido mejor un: 'Sin saberlo', o etecé. Pero soy MALÍSIMA para los títulos y bueno, esto no es la excepción.

Perdonen mi falta de imaginación para el final. Quería hacerlo más dramático, que se digan más cosas hirientes, pero no me salió –total desastre-. Entonces, mientras leía un libro que me compré hoy mismo –domingo- se me ocurrió la escena del beso y allí quedó.

Honestamente, me gustó mucho como lo hice. No creo que esté TAN mal como para ser mi primer yuri y se me ocurrieron un par de débiles ideas para hacer drabbles C: Todo depende si los que leen esto aún me quieren aquí ;u; Si hay algún fic parecido es total coincidencia, por que no he leído muchos fics de ellas, más que en inglés y tan solo uno en español, que no acabé. **Yo no hago plagio**. He tenido malas pasadas por eso :I

**Por cierto, la imagen NO me pertenece. La descargué de zerochan~.**

Well, llegó el final u;u

Realmente apreciaría un review C:

See you~


End file.
